digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Nadia Coetzee
|age=16 (Digitaclysm) 18 (Digitaclysm epilogue) |gender=Female |nationality=South African }} 'Nadia Coetzee ' is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. He is an important secondary character at the final films of the DigiDestined Saga. Description Nadia was born in 2003 to unnamed parents. She has lived Cape Town her whole life and despite her family having enough family for living, she was happy about her surroundings and the violence that occurred in there. She wished she could one day leave the most violent city in the Africa and always expressed her wish to the others, but she and her parents never had courage to actually leave. The time when she met a Digital Agent named Zuma as well as her Partner Digimon Palmon for the first time was never specified and neither the time she received the Crest of Sincerity. After meeting Palmon, she felt like she had a someone she could trust than any other. She and Palmon didn't have much fighting experience due to Nadia's pacifistic nature until the Digitaclysm started. Appearances Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 After the Chaotic Masters had invaded the North America, the major DigiDestined arrived into South Africa to find Nadia and Palmon. Nadia was terrified to witness the arguing between Troy Dawkins and Seamus Maitland as well as the duel between WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon (Mega forms of their Partner Digimon). The fight was interrupted by the Digimon Sovereigns who temporarily took the minds of the DigiDestined into the Digital World to hear full story about why they were chosen. After Nadia woke up, she found out that she and Palmon had been sent into Rio de Janeiro along with Seamus and Jacob "Jake" Thacher as well as with their Partner Digimon and Chuumon. While Seamus and Gabumon had separated from the group, Nadia told Jake and Gomamon her life story and why she didn't like to use Palmon for violence. She was, however, glad to meet Zuma's colleague José as well as Leomon who represented the Digimon rebelling against the Chaotic Masters. But soon the city was attacked by Pinocchimon and his forces. After Palmon told her how they must prevent further damage and protect the local humans, Nadia agreed to make Palmon Digivolve into Togemon. Nadia was about to cry when Togemon was overpowered by Pinocchimon's minions. But her sincere opinions and understanding how necessary fighting sometimes was allowed her to active her Crest and make Togemon Digivolve into Lilymon. Despite Chuumon's death, the battle ended in victory when MetalGarurumon finally destroyed Pinocchimon. After the battle, Nadia heard about MetalSeadramonmon's defeat and decided to stay with Seamus and Jake to meet the other rebels with fighting side by side with Leomon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 After Machinedramon's defeat, Nadia and the major DigiDestined met in the evacuation point of the citizens of Los Angeles where she was informed that the local military had managed to evacuate her parents to safety. When the three legions of Menacemon sent by Piemon, the last Chaotic Master, emerged into the real world, Nadia and Jake took leadership of the team of DigiDestined who would face the legion led by MarineDevimon in Sydney, Australia. After the commanders of the legions were defeated, the battle continued solely in Los Angeles. Nadia and most of the DigiDestined were made powerless by Piemon's new techniques. Nadia and the other were healed by HolyAngemon after which the DigiDestined fought against Piemon with full power. But after Piemon was defeated, every one of the Holy Stones which protected the worlds from distortions were destroyed. This allowed Piemon's master, Apocalymon leave the space closed the Wall of Fire and threaten to corrupt the worlds forever. Apocalymon was incredibly powerful and he was able to De-Digivolve every Partner Digimon and destroy every Digivice and Crest. Nadia and the others were also about to be deleted by Apocalymon until the Digivices and Crests were restored. Nadia also witnessed how the power from every Digivice in the world allowed WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to Digivolve into Omegamon and Imperialdramon to change into Paladin Mode. The two powerful Digimon weakened Apocalymon's powers. And the battle ended when Nadia and the others sacrificed their Crests to recreate the seal around the Digi-Eggs of the Seven Great Demon Lords (the original source of darkness which had created Apocalymon) and used their Digivices to kill Apocalymon once and for all. But after Apocalymon's defeat, Nadia and Palmon were forced to go separate ways because the natural laws of the worlds didn't allow the Digimon to say in the real world or humans to stay in the Digital World. While Palmon returned to the Digital World, Nadia returned to Cape Town. In 2021, Nadia was the highest-ranking regulated member of the African members of the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined (W.N.D.D.), while she continued her studies with the assistance of her friends around the world. She was summoned to witness the first test of the balanced Digi-Gate which allow traveling between the worlds without causing distortions. It is assumed that Nadia was reunited with Palmon after the gate was officially put in use as a travel method. Trivia *Nadia is somewhat based on Mimi Tachikawa since she has Palmon as her partner and she initially hated fighting. Her youth however is described very harsh, instead of that of Mimi. This was added to her life story in order to create a good reason why her personality is what it is. *Initially CAJH didn't want a DigiDestined partnered with Palmon to appear in the Cinematic Sagas, but he added Nadia to the storyline after he decided that DigiDestined Saga should include all eleven Crests that have ever appeared in Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Category:Fan Humans